defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalo Vox
Kalo Vox (Twi'leki = Kalo'vox) was a male Twi'lek Jedi Guardian and a member of the Force Academy, who defended the Galactic Republic against the return of the Sith Empire during the Old Republic era. Description Appearance: Kalo was a male Twi'lek with sandy yellow skin and yellowish orange eyes. Like all Twi'leks his head had two long tails that extend downward from the back of his skull. He was tall, had an athletic build and his body was battle worn and rugged due to the many conflicts he had been involved in during the war. Distinctive Marks: Kalo had a large scar that extended from the top of his right forehead through his right eye and down the right side of his face. Due to this injury his right eye was always slightly closed, but still worked properly. Personality: During his years of training Kalo was always curious, constantly searching for further meaning in his teachings and questioning his master’s ways. As the years past Kalo learned to put his curiosity to rest and embrace the teachings of the order. Kalo was headstrong, but always had a tendency to do the right thing. He has a fierce sense of loyalty towards friends. Kalo would constantly try and find a peaceful way to resolve a dangerous situation, although if no peaceful way presented itself he would do what ever it took to protect his friends and the things he believed. Known Languages: Kalo was born on Ryloth and though he only spent a short portion of his life there he learned to become fluent in its native language of Twi'leki. As he ventured out into the galaxy, Kalo learned to speak basic to help ease his relations with the people he came in contact with. During his years living on Kashyyk he also learned to understand Shyriiwook, but could not speak it. Apparel, Vehicles and Weapons Apparel: When not in battle, Kalo wore a light tan Jedi tunic with brown boots. When headed for battle he traded in his tunic and boots for a full set of plated Jedi battle armor. Kalo was always seen wearing a brown hooded Jedi Knights robe with a traditional brown Twi'lek head rap and a multi-compartment utility belt. Vehicles: Kalo flew a Corellian Defender-Class Light Corvette nicknamed "Ryloth Storm". Over the years he learned to be a gifted pilot and manned this ship in many space battles. Weapons: When assembling his lightsaber, Kalo chose to create a curved-hilt weapon out of metals he gathered from his home world of Ryloth, during a return visit there as a padawan. Inside the lightsaber housed a glowing yellow crystal which he had also mined from a cave during that same visit. It was in this same cave that Kalo meditated and first assembled the blade using only the force. History Early Life, Discovering Force Sensitivity: As a young boy on Ryloth, Kalo witnessed the evil of the sith first hand when they attacked his tribe killing most of it’s members including his father. Kalo and his mother where able to escape by hiding aboard a smugglers shuttle on its way to Kashyyk. There he lived with his mother for a few years in peace. When he was young Kalo was very curious and this sometimes led him into bad situations. One day he journeyed into the surrounding forest, against his mother’s wishes. While in the forest he was attacked by a Kinrath. During the attack young Kalo was slashed down the right side of his face. Narrowly escaping death, Kalo began to run deeper into the forest. When he finally stopped the Kinrath was gone, but Kalo had realized that he was now lost. Confused and unable to find his way back, Kalo spent a short time surviving among the wild, learning to hunt and track for food. Having to fend for himself, alone in a dangerous and foreign environment, Kalo began to realize he had strange powers and heightened senses. He was saved from this dangerous place shortly thereafter by the Jedi Watchman who was tasked with watching over all things force related on Kashyyk. The Watchman felt him through the force and after searching the forest for some time he discovered him barely alive. He picked Kalo up and took him back to find his mother. When reunited, Kalo told his mother and the Jedi Watchman all that had happen and about the strange powers he had discovered while in the forest. The Jedi recognized the strange abilities he spoke of as force sensitivity and discussed the young boy’s ability with the force with his mother, who decided the life of a Jedi would be better for him. Kalo said goodbye to his mother and was taken to Tython by the Jedi, where he was later assigned to his Jedi Master and begin his training. Time as a Padawan: After leaving his mother behind on Kashyyk, Kalo arrived at Tython to begin his training as a padawan. Once there he met up with the members of the Force Academy who had fleed Obroa-Skai Enclave for the Jedi temple on Tython. He quickly became close to them and joined their ranks. From the very beginning he seemed to be a gifted Jedi. He learned to be a skilled lightsaber duelist and quickly became proficient in the use of many force abilities, most of all telekinesis. When the time came to build his lightsaber Kalo decided to return to his home planet of Ryloth. The caves on his home world where rich with metals and, due to the heat storms that ravaged the planet, contained many crystal formations. When he arrived he visited the place where his tribe once lived and found little left but sand and debris. He did recover a small piece of embroidered cloth that had been made by his people and kept it from that day forward as a lucky charm and reminder of what had happened to his tribe at the hands of the Sith. Goals for the Future: Kalo had many plans for the future, but none seemed as important to him as one day receiving a padawan learner. He knew he would have much to teach and believed he could also learn a great deal from the experience. His greatest wish was to one day serve as a master on the Jedi Council. Powers and Abilities Force Powers: Kalo was able to use a wide range of force abilities, but he was particularly skilled in the use of telekinesis both in and out of battle, being able to both tune and repair his lightsaber with out the use of his hands as well as unleash powerful force pushes and throws in battle. Lightsaber Prowess: Kalo was proficient in almost every form of lightsaber combat, but due to the fact that he used a curved-hilt lightsaber he had spent most of his time perfecting his skill in the second lightsaber form known as Makashi, which he mastered not long after he had become a Jedi Knight. Being a Form II practitioner he was especially skilled in lightsaber to lightsaber combat, which always came in handy when he was facing off against a Sith on the battlefield. Special Skills: While he was a very young child on Ryloth Kalo's father tutored him in the ways of Twi'leki Martial Arts. His father was a master in the art, having perfected it during his long life on the harsh world of Ryloth. If disarmed in battle, which he almost never was, Kalo would use these skills to be a formidable unarmed opponent.